


A Second Chance

by biamazing



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biamazing/pseuds/biamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Alaska's death, Pudge goes to the cemetery and meets a girl. They get along really well and he has a crush on her. Are they meeting again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead's Bleessing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic! Please take in consideration that english is not my first language, so probably you'll find some mistakes. I hope you like it!!! xoxo

It was a beautiful October afternoon when I went to the cemetery to visit Alaska. She died three years ago, I miss her, but it’s not that painful to think about the time we spent at Culver Creek . Now I taking classes at the Florida College, in Tampa, so me and Colonel spent the week at Alabama just to her, and Colonel’s mother, of course. After a week of eating a lot, I decided to actually visit Alaska. Colonel said he didn’t want to go, so parked the car in front of the cemetery and was waiting for me out there with all of our stuff to head back to Florida  
I was on my way to her grave when I saw a wonderful girl. Long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a cannula in her nose. She wore old jeans, a tee-shirt written “Ceci n’est pas une pipe” and a chuck taylors. When she realized I was staring at her, she smiled. I smiled back and decided to talk to her.  
“What a strange place to spend your afternoon, miss” said I, trying and failing miserably at being polite and funny at the same time.  
“I could say the same, sir!”, with a strenuous tone, carrying the joke. “And was brings you, a gorgeous young man, here, at the cemetery, in a Saturday afternoon?”.  
“I’m visiting my deceased friend, Alaska…” answered I, nervously. I’m not accustomed to act like that in front of a girl since Alaska. It feels like all my male instincts are lost and I don’t know what to do next.  
“Alaska?” shouted the girl, incredulously. “What an unusual name… Why?”  
“I couldn’t agree more. But, the story behind this name is really long… And what brings you right here right now?”  
“Visiting my boyfriend, who was accidentally buried in Alabama, not Indiana”.  
“What was his name?” asked I, curious about the guy who had that amazing girl.  
“Augustus Waters” she answered, with a sad smile, the one we use when we’re trying not to cry. I felt like I knew that name  
“Certainly more ordinary then Alaska” said I, trying to be funny and to avoid her sadness. She was amazing for much more then her appearance and I really liked her. The fact that her boyfriend was dead gave me a hint that she went throw a lot, a lot more then I can start imagining. At that time, I didn’t know how I was right and she felt as she was a lot more mature then I.  
“By the way, what’s your name?”  
“Miles Halter, and yours?”  
“Hazel Grace Lancaster, but call me just Hazel” answered her. It sounded melodic when said by herself and just felt right.  
Actually, neither of us did what we were supposed to do. We stood there talking for what looked like hours. Hazel mentioned a book called “An Imperial Affliction” and its author, Peter Van Houten, whose daughter died. She said the book is awesome and the author is working on a sequel. I quoted lots of last words in our conversation, Rabelais, García Márquez and others.  
“So you appreciate last words…” said her at certain point of our conversation.  
“Yep, a lot”  
“Do you know Alaska’s last words?” asked she. That’s a really good question for someone who knows me for about an hour. Actually, I felt like I know her since forever.  
“To tell the truth, I know a big amount of last words but I’ll never know hers. I think it’s something about García Márquez’s labyrinth”.  
“I’d like to understand the labyrinth, for Gus, you know. He loved pretentious metaphors…”  
“So did Alaska”. I was really nervous, but there was something I needed to ask her. “Hazel can I ask you something?”  
“Of course! What is it?”  
“Why you use this cannula?” I finally asked.  
After a while, she gave me a discomfortable look and answered. She told me her cancer story that, to be honest, made me admire her a lot more. I won’t tell you everything because, if I told I remember everything, I’d be lying. While Hazel told her overcoming story, I marveled her petit silhouette against the evening sun, thinking of how beautiful she was. When she ended the story, I asked her something as dangerous as her disease.  
“Hazel, my dear, when I’m going to see you again?”  
“When you call me in the number I’m giving you now”.  
So Hazel Grace and I exchanged numbers and said goodbye. Even knowing her for so little, I felt some pain when leaving her, hugging her and promising we were going to meet soon.  
More then ever, I felt Alaska’s presence, telling me that Hazel was my second chance, her apologize for everything she had done to herself and everyone around her. I had already forgiven years ago, but more then ever, I’m grateful for meeting someone so special that Alaska don’t overshadows.  
Alaska and Hazel are special in very different ways. Hazel with her ironic humor hiding someone really strong, she went throw thing I don’t think I would handle so well as she did. She also looked like someone who doesn’t open her mind to anyone. Alaska, with all her dramatic personality that conquered everyone around, a storm by herself. For now, I think I’m leaving this old storm to meet something very different, a waterfall, stable and intense, and yet secure. I putted my phone on my pocked and went to the parking lot about that girl I know for so little but like so much.  
When I arrived the parking lot, Colonel was waiting me with everything ready for us to leave, since we have to be in Florida very early at Monday.  
“You look a little too presumptuous for someone who just left his friend’s grave, Pudge. What happened?”  
“I met a girl”.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Your little Pudge, who don’t hang out with someone for three years is interested in a girl?”  
“For your information, she’s a beautiful women, her life story that’s really interesting, she has terminal cancer and…”  
“Little Pudge, you can tell me everything when we’re on our way to Florida but, for now, we have to leave because we have a long journey to go”.  
When we were at the interstate highway, Colonel’s face totally changed.  
“Now blurt out about girl who rolled your heart, you peaky pudge”.


	2. Pecan Nut

Right after we arrived at our apartment, I noticed our mail. One of the letters was in name of Hazel Grace Lancaster. If my memory don’t fail, that’s the name of the girl I met at the cemetery…  
“What’s her name again?” said Colonel, with a provocative tone as annoying as hell itself.  
“Hazel Grace Lancaster”.  
“Open the letter then, I want to see what your girl wrote for us”.  
“Colonel, SHE’S NOT MY GIRL! However, I’ll open it because I’m curious too.”  
From what I’ve seen, the letter was delivered while we were in Alabama, so she didn’t knew me. Even more curious, I opened the letter.  
Dear resident, the purpose of this letter is to ask if one of you can take in a nineteen years old girl in your apartment. I’m willing to pay half of the rent and bills. I’m already grateful, Hazel Grace Lancaster.  
“We’re welcoming her, right?” said Colonel, looking really excited.  
“Why so excited, Colonel?”  
“You really thought I wouldn’t do anything to get you two together?”.  
“Yep!”.  
“You couldn’t be more wrong, because you’re absolutely getting together! The old Colonel right here will guarantee that, so call the girl and say we agree with her staying here”.  
“Ok, commandant!” said I ironically. I got my phone on my pocket and dialed her number.  
“Hi, who is it?” answered her with an adorable voice.  
“Its Miles, you know, Miles from the cemetery…”  
“Oh, hi Miles! How are you?”.  
“Fine, thanks. Listen, I called you to talk about the letter you left here”.  
“So I left it on your place… So, you’re in?”  
“Of course! It’ll be wonderful to have you here. Just be aware that I have a roommate that can be a little too much to handle.” I warned her. Is better for her to know that Colonel lives here then to discover it by herself.  
“That’s ok, I just need to know when I can move”. In that moment, the only thing on my mind was the that I wanted her to move right now, but I couldn’t say that to her. “When you are ready” I answer, feeling like an idiot.  
“If you’re ok, I can be there in an hour”  
“Ok, see ya”.  
After turning of the phone, I remembered the apartment was a mess, so I started cleaning it and trying to get an acceptable place. ‘Does she likes me like I like her?’ was on my mind like a pop song on the radio. ‘Will she be happy with us?’ was on my mind too, making me worry of maybe hurting her. All that doubts and others came to my mind while I was cleaning the apartment and waiting for her, making me question since Alaska’s death to the wallpaper color.  
When the bell finally rang, I answered with a big smile on my face. When I saw her, I felt my heart beating faster.  
“Hi Miles” she said. Soon, she hugged me and gave me a kiss (in the cheek, unfortunately). “Thanks for letting me stay here” added she with the most sincere tone I’ve ever heard.  
“That’s what friends do, right?” I answered, still a little insecure.  
“I still owe you, Miles. Where’s your roommate?”  
“I think he’s in the shower, let me see. COLONEL WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DONKEY?”  
“I’m at the bedroom, Pudge. Has Hazel arrived?” answered Colonel, his voice a little sleepy.  
“Yes, so get dressed and come here”. Hazel’s confusion look, suggesting questions mentally, was explicit.  
“Why you have strange nicknames?”  
“Because we’re strange. You need a nickname too! Colonel, como here to make a nickname for Hazel Grace!”  
“I’m on my way, Pudge!”  
When the sentence finished, Colonel arrived at the living room with his typical clothes, t-shirt and shorts.  
He’s the same height as Hazel, who’s a lot lower then me, and was the same person he was three years ago, invincible, intelligent and always planing a prank. His thoughtful look gave me pity for Hazel. Just for his look, I could see the prank was going to be marvelous.  
“Hi Hazel, I’m Miles, but please call me Colonel.”  
“A little too ambitious nickname, don’t you think so?”.  
“Girl, I’m invincible when it’s about pranking so, if I were you, I’d be careful”.  
“Ok, understood, Mr. Colonel”.  
“Hazel, I really think you need a decent nickname, don’t you think so, Pudge?”.  
“Totally agree, dear Colonel”.  
“I think she should be Pecan, you know, with this whole nut name thing”.  
“So that’s the GREAT nickname you’re giving me? What a disappointment…” said Hazel with a debauchery tone.  
“We didn’t have the time, little Pecan” answered Colonel very ironically.  
“Until our halloween party, we’ll have an amazing nickname for you” I added, so not aware of what those words would cost me.  
“What if you don’t?”  
“Then you can chose something for us to do for you” said Colonel, trying to make a deal.  
“Sorted! But if you do, you can chose something for me to do, ok?”  
“Ok, but you also have to come to our halloween party” I added, hoping for her to accept.  
“That’s not a big deal, but I need help with finding a costume”.  
“I already bought my costume and don’t have the time to go with you to the store, but Pudge hasn’t bought his costume so you can go together, right Pudge?”  
“Absolutely! I was going today, would you like to come with me?” I asked, hopefully, and kinda asking her for a date.  
“I’d love to, I’ll just take a shower and we’ll go ok?”.  
“Ok!”.  
In that moment, I was so grateful for Colonel’s existence, and of our bro code, of course. This code was established right after we left Creek and consisted in prohibitions and obligations. One of our obligations was helping our friend with his crush, what Colonel did masterfully, since I was going out with Hazel in half an hour.  
While I was waiting for Hazel, I thought about what would I wear in the party. It’ll be an intimate party, just our fellow college students and Takumi would attend it. Just a few girls were our friends in college, but something said that Hazel could handle a party full of boys and just a few girls.  
I also thought about how was Augustus, if he was confident, attractive, experienced and all those things I don’t think I am. I know that Augustus had cancer from what Hazel told me on the cemetery. She also told that before his second occurrence, he was a lively person, always not smoking (here’s something I wish I had discovered at Culver Creek, you put the cigarette between your teeth and don’t light up just because is a metaphor). Before I could finish that line of thinking, Hazel arrived at my room.  
“Are you ready?” asked she.  
“Of course! Have you decided what are you going to wear?”.  
“No, but can you help me?”  
“Whenever you need, Hazel”.


End file.
